My Story: Everyone
by demonlrd66
Summary: I don't want their deaths to be in vain, I don't want those I love to be forgotten... I must record every detail, no matter how much it hurts me to remember... FINISHED
1. Meet Shuichi!

I do not own "We Shall Be Free" or its writer/singer Garth Brooks.

Note: I attempted to use the correct Japanese honorifics in this story, if I happened to mess something up please don't get mad at me... I'm going off of something I printed off the internet that a Japanese friend of my edited... It's sort of hard to read her handwritting.

* * *

_There's this song, "We Shall Be Free," and in it, there's this line, "When the last thing we notice is the color of skin, and the first thing we look for is the beauty within." That was really true in my neighborhood, everyone was different, there were even kids who didn't look like their parents. Discrimination was common when I was growing up on the 'inside', no one bothered to see what was inside a person. That was true for me too. _

_Then again, I guess it was hard to see the beauty inside me. I don't even think I had any, at least not at that point. No, I didn't really have any good qualities until a few years after I moved to the 'inside', until the day I met _him...

A young boy was sitting in the park making a nest out of grass. He noticed that a girl about his age had been sitting on the swing not to far from him for a while. She sat on the unmoving swing and her black hair covered her face as she stared at her bare feet.

Kurama watched the girl for a few more minutes before getting up and walking over to her. He stood in front of the girl for a little before smiling and happily saying: "Hi." The girl continued to stare at her feet.

'What is he doing?' the girl thought. 'Why is he talking to me? No one talks to me.'

"Hi," the boy said again.

"Hi." she answered quietly, not looking up.

"My name's Shuichi, what's your name?"

She looked up defiantly at the boy, expecting to scare him, instead, he just watched her expectantly.

"My name? My name's..." 'What am I doing?' she thought. "Just call me Risty."

"Hi 'just call me Risty'-san."

Risty couldn't help it; she let out a short laugh. Then she looked surprised, as if she couldn't believe she had made that sound. Shuichi smiled at her and she immediately went back to hiding behind her hair.

Kurama bit his lip; all he did was smile...

"Are you here by yourself?" he asked, trying to lure her into talking.

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's dead." Risty snapped, glaring at him. "And don't ask about my father, I don't have a father

"I don't have a father either."

Risty lowered her gaze. "Oh,"

"I do have my mother though, so I guess I have it a little better than you do." 'You're rambling.' he thought. "So whom do you live with?" (Yes that's correct, sadly)

"Um, my dog Shigure, my cat Kyo, my three kittens, Scout, Sox, and Mittens, my gerbil Yuki, my bunny Momiji, my fish, my sea horse Hatori, my snake Ayame, (A/N does anyone know where those came from?) and, of course, Minahi, she's my..." Risty faltered and quickly finished with, "fox."

"That's a lot of animals," the boy whispered. "Do you live with any people? Any adults?"

"No. Who needs adults? I take good care of myself."

"But, you're only eight! You can't live alone!"

"Shows how much you know, and how do you know I'm eight?"

"Because you look like you're the same age I am." Kurama answered.

"Well, you don't know anything so stop acting like you do! If you don't have anything useful to say just go away!" she yelled.

People around the park started to look at them.

_Honestly? I didn't really want him to leave, I liked the redheaded boy as I started to call him in my mind, it was just my nature to push everyone away from me. So they couldn't hurt me. At the time, I didn't know this boy wouldn't hurt me, maybe I kept him near me because I liked red-heads, maybe it was because he liked roses, maybe it was just because, deep down, I knew he would help heal some of the hurt I had been keeping inside for so long._

_Anyway, he found out who and what I was later that afternoon. I was walking home after he had finally left..._

Risty stopped walking for about the fifth time and turned around. She was positive she had heard someone following her, but every time she looked, no one was there. No one came to this part of the woods because people said ghosts haunted it.

'Well, they're partially right.' she thought.

Kurama ducked behind a tree. This had to be the fifth time the girl had turned around. Why was she acting so suspicious? And why was she in this part of the woods? There was a town of demons nearby and she shouldn't be here.

Risty stopped in front of a wall covered in ivy. She followed the wall with Kurama following as close behind her as he could without being seen. The girl sighed as she looked at the wrought iron gate in the wall.

"Home sweet home." she told the silence around her.

"Home?" a voice asked.

Risty spun around and found herself face to face with Shuichi. 'Damn it! He shouldn't be here.' she thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"I'd ask you the same thing."

"I live here idiot. Why do you think I said 'home'? Not that it's much of a home."

"So, you know what this place is?"

"..."

"If you live here, it must mean you're a demon, right?"

Risty stared wide-eyed at the redhead. "How?"

"How do I know? This is Ikami, where the demons that live in this town live. If Koenma-sama ever found out about this place it would be emptied out and everyone in it would be sent back to the Makai."

"Please don't tell anyone." Risty begged.

"Alright. I won't."

"Thank you Shuichi-san."

"You just called me 'Shuichi-san'."

"Yeah, so?"

"When we aren't around people who know me you can just call me 'Kurama'."

"Kurama?"

"That's my name."

"But you said..."

"I know. Shuichi Minamino is my human name. My name in the Makai was Youko Kurama. So you can just call me Kurama."

"Kurama-san." Risty whispered. "Wait, why would I need to know this?" she asked quickly.

"We demons need to stick together, right? And if you're going to keep visiting the 'outside' you're going to need someone who knows their way around, it's easy to get lost." he smiled at her.

Risty stopped herself as she went to look down. "Eärendil!" she yelled after Kurama. "My name's Eärendil!" he nodded. "But don't call me that!" he nodded again.

_Why did I tell him my name? I still don't know. All I know, is that if I hadn't told him, none of this would've happened, and I wouldn't be sitting here, writing this against the end. When they're gone, I want everyone to know the sacrifices these 'outsiders' made for us, for the Kinai. I don't want their deaths to be in vain, I don't want those I love to be forgotten. If this is to be prevented, I must swallow my emotions; I must record every detail, no matter how much it hurts me to remember...

* * *

_

I'm posting all of the chapters at once because I don't know when I'll get another chance to. Feel free to review individual chapters instead of reviewing the whole thing at once. 


	2. A Plan

I do not own 'Travelin' Soldier' it is owned by the wonderful Dixie Chicks, who I wish I owned but sadly do not.

* * *

_It wasn't until a few months later he finally told me his plan. I liked it, I don't know why. It gave me a chance to find my father, I'm not sure why I wanted to find him at that point, but if the redheaded boy was going, it was all the more reason for me to get out that place..._

Kurama was walking down the street to meet Risty when he heard a guitar accompanied by a beautiful voice singing:

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy.

Too young for him they told her,

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier.

Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again.

Never more to be alone, when the letter said:

A soldier's coming home.

Risty was sitting on a bench playing a guitar with the open case sitting at her feet, a crowd of people was standing around her and as she finished they threw money into the case and walked away. After bowing Risty waved at Kurama and began scooping money into the pockets of her baggy, black cargo pants.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

Risty showed him the yen in her hand. "Making my way the only way I can. Let's go."

-------------------

The two eight year olds walked to a ruined and abandoned playground in the woods. Risty sat on the only swing that wasn't broken and watched Kurama.

"So what's the big emergency?" she asked, popping of piece of gum into her mouth.

"I'm going to run away when I turn ten," he announced.

"Running away to where?"

"To the Makai, by the time I turn ten my demonic aura should be fully restored and I can go back."

"I'm going with." Kurama gave her his 'You're out of your mind' look. "Don't. Where else would a demon lord take his son?"

"I don't know, Dairy Queen?"

Risty raised an eyebrow at him and they both started laughing. Kurama looked at the slide and tried to climb it.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." Risty warned him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, and I am going to laugh, and laugh." his foot slipped and he fell down the slide. Risty covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Not a word." he warned.

"Of course not." she stood up and ran up the slide in three quick steps.

"Show off," he muttered.

"Of course, someone has to keep you modest." she slid down and lightly punched his arm. "Besides, I have to go with you, who knows what might happen if you went alone. I'm not explaining to Shiori-san why her son was murdered by demons."

"I'm glad you care." he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Imagine what would happen if I didn't care."

_That was the day he saved my life. If he hadn't, I'm sure things would've been easier, none of this would've happened, of course I'm glad he saved me, being dead isn't much fun. And I never would've gotten to tell... Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. That was the day he saved my life. We left the park at the same time, each going our own way. When I was in the woods near the gate..._

"Who are you?" Risty asked, stumbling backwards, away from the figure in front of her. She reached for a rock, a tree branch, a stick, anything she could use to defend herself. 'Damn, why did I leave my swords at home?'

"Don't you remember me? It's only been, gods, three years." the figure asked, his voice soft and soothing.

"Daddy?" Risty whispered. In one instant all of her hatred for her father vanished. She jumped to her feet and hugged the man tightly. She didn't care that he had left her, she didn't care that he had taken her brother, she didn't care that her mother had died from the grief of losing her husband and son, all that mattered was that she had her daddy back, everything would be okay...

_But it wasn't okay..._

When Kurama entered his house the phone was ringing. He took off his shoes and jacket and listened as his mother answered it.

"Hold on, he just walked in the door. Shuichi, someone on the phone wants to talk to you."

Kurama took the phone. "Hello?" "Kurama-san?" "Yes..." "This is Rin, Ryokin-chan's neighbor. Is she there?" "No." "Damn." "What's wrong?" "Ryokin-chan hasn't come home yet, and it's getting dark outside. This is unusual for her." "I'll look for her." "Thank you so much, Kurama-san." "Of course." Kurama hung up the phone.

"Kaasan? I have to go back out for a little while. I forgot something."

"Alright, but be careful, and don't be out to long, it's getting dark out."

'I know.'

Kurama ran through the woods towards the playground. 'What happened to you?' he asked silently when he reached the deserted playground. Praying to any god that was listening, he began to run towards the demon town on the other side of the woods.

Risty and her father stopped near the iron gate to the town.

"This is where I live," Risty announced. "Ikami."

"Interesting."

"Daddy? What are you...?" Tien Ryokin dragged four of his claws down his daughter's back, cutting deep into her skin. She silently fell to the ground as blood rushed from the wounds and pooled around her. He drew his sword to quickly finish her when he heard footsteps running towards him. "I'm sorry sweetheart. This was for your own good." He sheathed his sword and pulled off his cloak. Spreading his black-feathered wings he quickly flew away.

Kurama's legs were burning, but he couldn't stop running, not now, he was so close. He had seen the man fly away, and he had to get there soon. He stopped beside his friend. There wasn't much time; she'd already lost so much blood...

Gently, he picked her up, (she was so light!) and carried her quickly but carefully to her apartment. He laid her on a blanket on the floor and wrapped the blanket tightly around her to try to slow the bleeding while he ran next door to get Rin. He pounded on the door until she opened it, then, without saying anything, he dragged her to Risty's apartment. His lungs burned too much for him to speak.

_Rin-chan managed to patch me up pretty well, I've carried those scars all my life, as a mark of my father's hatred. The redheaded boy said I slept for three days, and that they only knew I would live on the second day, Rin-chan says he stayed by my bed all three days, he hasn't admitted to it though. The day I woke up, I swore I would kill my father, even if I died in the process; it's amazing how things work out... Getting ahead of myself again..._


	3. Rogue

I do not own McDonald's, and I don't want to. Have you ever seen Super Size Me people?

* * *

_Where was I? Oh yes, I believe Rogue came next, good old Rogue, I don't know what I'd have done without her. She's helped me through so much... Sometimes you just need a girl to talk to, and she was it..._

Risty and Kurama sat at their abandoned playground, The Abandoned Playground from the Dark Abyss, as Risty had started calling it. It had been a year since her father had tried to kill her, and Kurama had noticed a change in her, she was more morbid, wore only black, and never smiled. No matter what he did, she wouldn't smile.

Risty sat on the only unbroken swing and slowly moved back and forth, and Kurama sat at the top of the slide. One more year and they'd be gone, Risty could finally have her revenge, she could finally be happy again. He really thought that living on the 'inside' was starting to get to her, having mixed blood didn't make life among demons easy, but he would never say so to her, she'd yell and tell him to mind his own business.

The two sat in silence for a while, until a girl their age ran into the clearing clutching a McDonald's bag. A man ran in soon after, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked calmly, as Risty put an arm protectively around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"That girl didn't pay for that!" he yelled.

The girl shrank back against Risty and looked around frantically. She began saying something that neither Kurama nor the McDonald's employee understood.

"You speak English don't you?" Risty asked in English.

The girl nodded.

"He says you didn't pay him."

"I did!"

"With what?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of American money. Risty nodded.

"She paid you in American money," she told the employee. "How much was it?"

The man faltered and then answered. Risty paid the man and gave the girl her money back.

"That's not going to get you very far here. Your parents will have to get it exchanged."

"My parents aren't here," the girl snapped. "My mother and aunt decided to leave me here when we came on vacation. They sent my dad to get on the plane and they left me!" her lip quivered and she began crying.

The McDonald's worker apologized quietly and left. Risty held the girl until she stopped crying, while Kurama watched, dumbstruck. When the girl stopped crying Risty asked: "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"So what's your name?"

"You can just call me Rogue. My mom and aunt do."

"Where are you from? I'm guessing someplace in the South?"

"Georgia. How'd you know?"

"I have a friend in Texas, and Southerners seemed to have a very distinct accent."

"Yeah, I know." Rogue looked at Kurama and in choppy Japanese said, "Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Rogue to iimas. Onamaewa?" (Good afternoon. My name is Rogue. What's your name?)

Kurama looked from Rogue to Risty questioningly.

"Oh! Hold on. Why did your mom abandon you?"

"I can do weird things," she whispered.

"Like what?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Of course."

Rogue took off her backpack and untied a wooden practice sword from it. She held the sword in the guard position and concentrated on it. The sword began to blaze with green flames (it sort of resembled Kuwabara's Spirit Sword). Holding the sword in both hands, Rogue ran forward and cut the nearest tree in half with one stroke.

"You aren't surprised," she announced.

"No."

"I can also tell how people are feeling. That's how I knew my mom was going to leave me."

"You poor thing!" Risty cried. She quickly explained the situation to Kurama and they agreed Rogue should stay with Risty until she learned more of the language.

_And then there were three. Shiori-kaasan got sick before the redheaded boy's tenth birthday. I was more upset that Shiori-kaasan was sick than that we weren't going to the Makai. Rogue took it pretty hard though; she hated humans, for a while. But that also is for later. Right now we must concern ourselves with the next member of our group, Kitten-chan, the young cat-demon who could make everyone laugh. She was the only one who could make me smile during my three years of depression, and I think she was one of the ones who helped pull me out... I'm getting ahead of myself. I seem to be doing that a lot lately... Oh well... To Kitten-chan..._


	4. Kitten

I do not own Apple Jacks, but my gerbil Pete really likes them. I also do not own "Just to See You Smile" it is owned by one of the greatest country singers of all time, Tim McGraw, who I do own! He is locked in a closet in my basement! No he's not, I don't own him. Sigh.

* * *

Risty yawned as she strolled into her apartment. Kyo and Shigure ran to greet her and Yuki ran to the door of his cage to be let into his running ball. She crouched down and scratched Shigure behind the ears and ran her nails down Kyo's back, listening to him purr happily. She shooed the now grown up Mittens away from the fish aquarium, and sprinkled food into the fish tank and Hatori's tank. After scolding Scout and throwing her a piece of string, she opened the cage door and let Yuki into his ball to run around the living room floor. She got a small box of crickets out of the cabinet and dropped the live crickets into Ayame's tank, after quickly checking the heat light. Momiji crawled out of his burrow and twitched his nose at her. Risty smiled and petted his big, floppy ears before refilling his food bowl and letting him eat a baby carrot out of her hand. After taking Sox off the top of the refrigerator, she collapsed onto the sofa. The red-orange sparrow perched on the coat rack flew over to the exhausted girl, turned into a small, red-orange fox, and rested its head on her thigh.

_Did I neglect to mention Minahi? She is a vital part, sort of. Minahi is a spirit morph, she can transform into any creature she has seen before. She was a fifth birthday present from Haldir; I'll go into that later. Spirit morphs also have the gift of tongues, the ability to speak many different languages. They learn these languages in the same way they learn their forms, observation. Now, back to Kitten-chan..._

Risty absently stroked the fox's head. "I'm worried about Shiori-kaasan," she admitted.

_Me too._ Minahi answered. _I hope she gets better._

"Me too."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Risty groaned and called: "Come in!" Rogue and Kurama walked into her apartment.

"What's up with you?" Rogue asked.

"Just worrying about Shiori-kaasan." Risty admitted.

"You should call her that." Kurama began digging through the fridge.

"I do."

"But never around her."

Risty looked down and twirled a piece of her now short hair around her finger.

"Well, we're going to visit her so you can say it then." Rogue said, putting Yuki back in his cage and feeding him Apple Jacks through the bars.

"I think it would make her really happy." Kurama added.

"Don't give Momiji another carrot," she mumbled. "I'll think about it."

_Well, it really did pick her up. She started crying, and smiling, and hugging me, it was this whole big fiasco... I've called her Shiori-kaasan ever since. If it'll make someone I car about happy, I'll do anything. It's like that song, "Just to See You Smile" and there's this line, "Just to see you smile I'd do anything that you wanted me to." It's a very nice song. Totally off topic. So, we were on our way to Shiori-kaasan's house..._

Risty had walked the whole way with her hands shoved in her pockets. When they got close to Kurama's house a girl their age came jogging down the street towards them. She had a sky blue hat over her light brown hair.

"Hi!" she called. "My name's Kitten. I just moved in. Do you wanna be my friends?" she asked excitedly.

The three kids looked at each other.

"Sorry, we're a little busy right now." Risty said quickly. "Maybe later."

_There I go again, pushing people away... She just had so much energy it infuriated me! How could anyone be so happy when there was so much wrong with the world? But..._

"Oh, yeah." Kitten said, putting her hands in her pockets and trying to act cool. "I'm actually pretty busy too. Got a lot of important stuff to do. I don't have time to worry about people like you."

She looked so stupid trying to walk away in her sky blue sweat suit Risty couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Rogue and Kurama smiled.

"Alright Kitten-chan, you can come." Risty finally said.

"Really! I mean, who gave you permission to call me Kitten-chan?"

"Don't try anymore, please. It's too funny to watch." Risty held out a hand. "Risty Ryokin."

"Nice to meet you Ryo-chan." Kitten shook her hand.

"What?"

"I'm Kurama. Do you always cover your ears with that hat?"

"No, sometimes I wear different... Wait. How did you?"

Kurama shrugged. "I've seen you on the 'inside'."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Kurry-chan."

"What!"

"Chill, Kurry-chan." Risty teased.

"Alright Ryo-chan."

Risty glared daggers.

_And so we got our annoying nicknames and I laughed for the first time in over a year. Kitten-chan could always pick you up... Well, who's next? Oh yes..._


	5. Ryu

I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

_Now for Ryu. If Rogue, Ryu, and I were on a deserted island and one of us had to die because only two more people could fit on the rescue boat... I'd kill myself. Rogue is my best friend, but so is Ryu. Rogue and I will sit around for hours and watch movies and talk and do other normal best friend things. Ryu and I have a different relationship. We tease each other, threaten to kill each other, take things from each other, and do everything in our power to make the other stronger. We used to beat each other within an inch of death just to... Getting ahead of myself. That's for another time. When we met Ryu..._

Risty was walking around the school library looking for the next book in the manga series she was reading. There they were, Fruits Basket. Book 1, book 2, book 3, book 4, book 5... There it was, book 12. She reached for it and her hand hit someone else's. She looked up at a dragon-demon with blue wings. Risty and the dragon girl glared at each other for a few minutes. When it was obvious neither of them was going to back down Risty began talking.

"You like Fruits Basket?"

"Duh, why else would I be getting it?"

"Some people borrow things for their friends, I don't know."

"I'm new here. I don't have any friends."

"Have you read book 11?"

"No, I just read what I can get."

"Make a deal with you."

The dragon girl watched Risty suspiciously.

"I have all of the books but this one at home, you let me read this one first, I'll let you read the rest of the series."

They both kept their hand on the book.

"Deal?"

"How about this. So I know you won't trick me. I'll get the book, and come over to your house. We can read the books there. You don't have to worry about me stealing your books; I don't have to worry about you not letting me read them. Deal?"

"I like the way you think. Deal."

The dragon-demon took the book to the checkout desk. "By the way, I'm Ryu."

Risty handed Ryu a piece of paper with her address on it. "Risty. Nice doing business with you."

_It was the weirdest thing I had ever experienced. I _was_ thinking she would steal my books; it was just my thought process. And she was thinking I would lie to her, in her place I would have thought the exact same thing. I had never met someone who thought like me before, no one had ever actually understood what I was thinking unless I explained it to them, except for maybe the redheaded boy... Again, that's another story. Back to Ryu. That evening at my apartment..._

Risty pulled out her Fruits Basket collection and sat on the sofa with Kyo, Scout, Sox, and Mittens curled up next to her. Minahi was in fox form with her head resting on Risty's thigh, and Shigure was lying on Risty's feet. Someone knocked on the door and she yelled: "It's open!"

Kurama and Rogue came in followed by Ryu. Ryu stopped halfway in the door and stared at all the animals.

"Aw!" she cried.

"If you think they're cute now wait until you hear their names." Risty told her.

"Because you are obviously an avid Fruits Basket reader, allow me to guess." she stood by the cages and pointed to the seahorse tank, "Hatori," the snake, "Ayame," the rabbit, "Momiji," the gerbil, "I'm going to say, because it is a rodent, Yuki," she smiled at the black lab at Risty's feet, "Shigure, and because only one of the cats is orange, I'm going to say that one's Kyo."

Risty smiled and nodded. "Yep, these three," she pointed to each cat in turn, "are Scout, Sox with an 'x', and Mittens. And this," she pointed to the fox, "is Minahi."

"Here's 12." Ryu handed her the book and picked up book 1. "Shall we?"

Risty smiled. "We shall."

"So wait, you know each other?" Kurama asked.

"Hm? Oh, I met her at the library today and we started arguing over who got to read Fruits Basket book 12 first. Rogue, Kurama, this is Ryu-san."

"Dragon-san?" Rogue said skeptically.

"Yeah, my parents had an interesting sense of humor." Ryu explained. "Let's name our dragon-demon daughter dragon! Won't that be interesting?"

Risty held a hand over her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Hey, only I am allowed to make Ryo-chan laugh!" Kitten scolded, walking in the door.

"Wait! I know you! You're that bitch from school!" Kitten and Ryu yelled at the same time, pointing at each other. "I'm a bitch? Oh you are going to pay for that!" they both yelled and stood up.

Ryu and Kitten glared at each other and Risty had to hold them apart to keep them from killing each other.

_And that makes five. There are only a few more people and then we can get down the business. Let's see... Next was Megumi, the only person I will not consider my friend, then came Shante, good old boy-obsessed Shante and her hectic love-life, and last, but certainly not least, Dante and Kina, how a light demon and a vampire came to join us at the same time I will never know, all I know is that Kina is the only thing that kept me sane all these years... Now, Megumi..._


	6. Megumi

_Megumi was a _very_ chance encounter. If I had met her before or after that day I would have turned and ran. As it was, the others kept me there, unfortunately. But she did come in handy so... _

_Now where to start...? I know, my haircut. I had it cut above my ears and dyed a light brown and had ordered green contacts from the eye doctor down the street. Brown hair and green eyes has always been an obsession of mine..._

"You look like a guy," Rogue commented.

..._In guys._

"Is that a bad thing?" Risty asked.

"No, but you look like a _cute_ guy. So either you have problems, or I do," Kitten said, safely hiding behind Kurama. "Or maybe it's just the green eyes." she purred.

Kurama slowly inched away from her.

"Oh, but that has nothing to do with you Kurry-chan," she quickly added. "I don't like redheads."

"So is there a problem with my hair cut?" Risty yelled, startling the people walking down the street.

"No, Ris. There is not a problem with your hair cut," Ryu answered.

"It just means your cat friend is a lesbian," a strange voice added.

Everyone turned and looked at the source of the voice, a purple haired, purple-eyed girl sitting on a bench nearby. The girl smiled and walked over to the group. Kitten crossed her arms and glared at the newcomer.

"Or it might mean miss green eyes here _is_ a guy."

_Right then I should have killed her, or at least knocked her out. That would have made things so much easier. But, unfortunately..._

Risty bristled and took a breath to tell the girl off but Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder and began talking.

"Who are you exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, the little pimp can talk. I thought you were going to just sit back and let your little whores do the talking for you."

Risty hissed, starling the purple haired girl. Kurama whispered to her.

"Don't do anything rash."

"Define rash," she asked through gritted teeth, already thinking of all the painful ways to kill this purple-haired bitch-in-whore's-clothing.

"Kill her," Kitten whispered in her other ear. "You kill her or I will."

"I'll hold her." Ryu growled.

Kurama sighed. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manner?"

"Up your ass." Risty mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing dear." Risty said sweetly.

Kurama shook his head; he would never understand girls, and especially not Risty.

The other girl ignored this. "My name is Megumi. I'm new here so I'm looking for someone to show me around." she put a hand on Kurama's shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in giving me a little tour?"

Risty, Ryu, Rogue, and Kitten were all having the same thought. 'How dare that little slut! Who does she think she is? I should kill her for that. (except for Kitten who thought 'I should make Ryo-chan kill her for that.') Risty gritted her teeth and placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder, applying a little more pressure than necessary.

"Oh, that's too bad. You see, he doesn't live here. He's just visiting. That would make it a little hard for him to show you around. I'm so sorry," she said sweetly, applying more pressure until she finally released Kurama.

"Well then, would one of you like to show me around?"

"No," the girls answered simultaneously.

"That's too bad, I guess I'll see you around then?"

No one answered her.

_Megumi didn't really become a part of our group until softball. Ah softball, the most wonderful experience of my teenage years. You know what I'm going to say don't you? I'm getting ahead of myself. _

_To sum up: Not to long after we met Megumi, I moved to the 'outside'. I began living with Kitten-chan and her mother, Ryu finally moved to the 'outside' a few years later and we held a big party for her. It turns out we all lived in the same apartment building and her next-door neighbor was a black fox-demon by the name of Shante, sound familiar? Yep, Shante, our boy-obsessed, over-dramatic love life having, dark-skinned, fox-tailed friend. Everyone in our apartment building were demons who had moved to the 'outside' but wanted to keep their children in the Ikami school system, a school system for demons is very beneficial you know. Then came Dante and Kina..._


	7. Dante and Kina

I do not own Corona and I am not old enough to.

* * *

_Dante and Kina. A vampire and a light-demon. How they came to be together I will never understand no matter how many times Dante tells me. Kina was the one who kept me sane through the years. With her endless wisdom and wonderful advice... She was like my own personal shrink. There was only one problem with her... All of her clothes were white, so that meant I couldn't raid her closet... Anyway, Dante was a very important part of our lives, though he never really got along with... Not right now. I must handle this first..._

It was the night of the lunar eclipse; Risty, Rogue, Kurama, Ryu, Shante, and Kitten were sitting in Kurama's front yard in lawn chairs watching the stars until it began. Kurama would point out a constellation, and Risty would tell them a myth, legend, or story about it. Shiori was baking cookies and their smell was drifting through the open window. They all loved summer. The days spent running around in the woods: training, making movies, playing games among the trees, and the nights spent camped out in the back yard, at the park, or at their abandoned playground. Everyone knew it was too good to last so they enjoyed it as much as possible.

_Those were the days, no worries... Except for when Shiori-kaasan would get sicker, she tried to be strong in front of us, but we all knew she was getting worse, and with the coming of our thirteenth birthdays, our care-free days were numbered..._

The boy blended perfectly with the darkness brought by the eclipse, the shorter girl next to him though, she stood out like a sore thumb dressed all in white. He shook his head, what could you expect? She was a light-demon and she took it seriously.

They walked in silence; the only sound that of their shoes on the street. Everyone else was asleep, and had been for hours now; it would be easy to sneak through the town to Ikami, once there they'd be safe. Ahead, a pool of light was flowing out of one of the yards accompanied by talking and laughter.

'Great,' he thought, 'a group of drunk morons out partying.'

He looked at the girl walking next to him. Anyone would think she was an easy target, and she couldn't fight them fully if they were out in the open. There was no way to go around and there wasn't enough time to go back and find another route, and by the time the people finally went inside it would be close to dawn.

Suddenly, a burst of fire lit the sky. The boy and his companion sopped in their tracks.

_That was called me being stupid. I guess underage drinking will do that to a person._

"That's the last time we let Ryo-chan have a sip of Corona," Kitten announced, watching the sparks fall from the sky.

"What were you thinking?" Ryu scolded. "What if someone was awake and saw it?"

"They'll think some drunk college kids are setting off fireworks," Rogue answered, pulling a signal flare out of Risty's backpack. "BOOM!" she yelled, and set it off.

"Where did you get that?" Kurama asked.

"In Ris's backpack."

"Why do you have signal flares in your backpack?"

"For the same reason I have a grenade launcher in my backpack."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A GRENADE LAUNCHER IN YOUR BACKPACK?" Kurama yelled.

"Why not?" was the simple answer.

"What's this I hear about grenade launchers in backpacks?" a black haired, black-eyed boy dressed in black asked from the end of the yard.

"I believe the mixed blood has a grenade launcher in her backpack," the shorter, white haired, pale-eyed girl dressed in white next to him answered.

"Who are you calling a mixed-blood?" Risty asked.

"You obviously," the girl answered.

"Well, you two look like a yin-yang." Ryu commented.

"Yeah," Risty's eyes widened. "Black and white, tall and short, male and female, dark and light, moron and smart-person."

"You had me believing you until you reached the moron and smart-person part," the boy growled.

"Dante-kun," the girl said sweetly, "be nice."

Dante looked away.

"You have to forgive Dante-kun, he doesn't have very good manners."

"It's alright," Risty said. "Ours isn't much better."

"Are you talking about me?" Kurama asked, appalled.

"At least yours has a clue. My name's Kina, I'm sorry to intrude."

"Not at all! It's like Kurry-chan once said," she imitated Kurama's voice, "'we demons have to stick together.' Right?"

"Yeah," Kina nodded, "Yeah we do. Except Dante's not a demon."

"I sort of noticed that."

"Dante doesn't feel like a demon, Ris," Rogue whispered.

"You're a little late, Rogue. So what is he?"

"Dante's a vampire," Kina answered. She smiled at Risty and the rest of the group. "And the priests say Nefertiri turns her eyes from us during the eclipse," she whispered.

"What?" Risty asked.

"Nothing, just something from my religion, it's..."

"Kinai," Risty finished.

"...Yeah..."

"Dame io Fraskra?"

"Dai."

"Migama a migamo viv."

"Qen?"(1)

"No one important."

_I had finally met another Kinai. It felt so good. So maybe they weren't all 'outsiders', but still... I hated lying to her, but... Well, you'll all find out later. Thus Dante and Kina moved into our apartment building, in different apartments of course. Dante called Kina his 'adopted' sister, he had found her on his way to Ikami and had adopted her. It was very sweet, though as I said before I'm not entirely sure why... Oh well, that's everyone then... Except for the softball team, but they're over-rated anyway. I must now end this volume and begin the next. I must now record the Spirit Detective's involvement, no matter how much I don't want to remember it..._

_

* * *

_

Kina and Risty were speaking a form of ancient elvish that I came up with so I will now translate it:

(1) Have you visited the Forgotten Realm?

Yes.

My grandmother and grandfather live there.

Who are they?


End file.
